Don't You Think She's Worth Killing For?"
by Shinigami Baby
Summary: Makoto and Kaji fight for Misato


"Don't You Think She's Worth Dying For?" by Misa-chan 

The alarm clock went off at 7:00 AM as it always did. A lone hand reached out from under the pile of blankets as its owner yawned. The masculine hand hit the off button and rolled out of bed. He got up, stretched, and headed to the bathroom. Once in, he took off his boxers and got in the shower. He turned the water on and was assailed by what felt like hail. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!" He shouted, turning the water off. He jumped out of the shower and quickly dried himself off. A knock came to the bathroom door. "What??" he asked. 

"Mom says there's no hot water, moron." A teen boy's voice said. 

The young man frowned and put a towel around his waist and opened the door. He grabbed the snotty teen by his shirt and pulled him into a noogie. "Aaaagh! C'mon Makoto! I just did my hair perfecty!" 

Makoto smiled down at his little brother. "Deal with it, Nobuo." Makoto walked back to his room and dressed for work. He headed for the front door. "Bye Mom, I'll be home later tonight!" 

"Bye Makoto honey!" His mother called back. 

Makoto's first stop was the laundromat. He picked up Maj. Katsuragi's laundry, as he did every morning, stopped at the convenience store and picked up a few sodas and a manga, then was off to work. Makoto was halfway across the street when a small black car came speeding in his direction. Makoto ran the rest of the way across the street, barely evading the car. The car's reckless driver shouted "Sorryyyyyy!" as he drove away. He flipped the driver off and continued his trek toward his workplace. 

Once at work, he put the sodas in the little fridge he shared with Maya and Shigeru. He placed the manga under his desk, along with Maj. Katsuragi's laundry... speak of the devil.... 

Misato came stamping into the room, followed by a very amused Ritsuko. She was swearing in at least 4 different languages. Makoto recognized 3 of them. 'The 4th must be Spanish.' He thought, as he eavesdropped. 

"He was only playing around, Misato." Ritsuko tried to comfort her friend. 

"Like Hell he was! He hasn't changed in 8 years!" Misato grabbed her head and screamed. 

Ritsuko laughed. 'And he still makes her THIS mad.' she mused. "Misato, just calm down. You know Kaji always played like that. You know he doesn't mean it." 

"I don't care if he DOES! I am SOOO over him!" Misato shouted. 

'Yeah right.' Ritsuko thought. 'Who does she think she's fooling?' 

Makoto watched in amusement and slight anger. 'What kind of scoundrel could make the Major so angry?' 

As if on cue, a charismatic man walked through the doors. He wasn't wearing any NERV attire, just a blue dress shirt with a red tie and some black slacks. He wasn't shaven and his hair was long, longer than Shigeru's. Unlike Shigeru, however, this man had it pulled back. He had a sly grin on his handsome face as his eyes studied the ever curvacious Major. "Katsuragi..." the sexy man said, bowing with mock-respect "... what got you so mad, my darling?" He took the Major's small hand into his large one and put his kissable lips to it. Misato blushed, then pulled her hand away. 

''My darling'?!?' Makoto thought. 'Who the Hell does this guy think he is!?!' Makoto was about to stand up when Misato giggled. 

She stoppped giggling almost immediately and cleared her throat. "You know, Kaji, you shouldn't be so informal. I AM a superior officer." She rubbed her fingers together, still feeling Kaji's absent hand around hers. "Keep up the mischief and I'll have you Court Marshalled- WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?!?" 

Kaji wiped the grin off his face. "Nothing. Nothing at all." 

Ritsuko covered her smile with her clipboard. 'Just like college.' she thought to herself. 

"I'd love to stay with you lovely ladies, but the Commander wishes to see me." Kaji said to Misato and Ritsuko. He headed for the door and turned around. "And Katsuragi?" 

"What?" Misato asked, slightly growling. 

"You're beautiful when you're angry." Kaji then ducked a coffee mug, pitched at him from Misato. 

"GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Misato shouted. 

Kaji smiled and left. 

"Ooooooh he makes me so MAD!" Misato shouted. 

Makoto frowned. 'That bastard...' 

The rest fo the day was rather boring for Makoto. A boring harmonics test came sometime after lunch, then the ever intresting data entry. Woo-hoo. He glanced over at Misato, who was staring off into nothingness. Makoto cleared his throat to gather her attention. She didn't respond. She looked like she was thinking or even daydreaming. 

"M-major?" Makoto stutered. 

Misato snapped to attention. "Yes Hyuuga?" 

"I...I was wondering if maybe you weren't busy tonight that-" 

The door opened. 

"Hey Katsuragi." Kaji said with a sexy smile. 

"Oh, hey Kaji." Misato said, trying not to sound excited. "What's up?" 

"What time are you getting out tonight?" Kaji asked. 

"5, I think. Why? You gonna ask me for a date?" Misato teased. 

Kaji nodded. "Mm-hmm." 

Misato blushed. "O....okay. Sounds nice." 

Kaji smiled and kissed her hand. "Call me when you get out. I'll be at my apartment." 

"Okay, Kaji." Misato said, a small smile escaping her lips. 

Makoto clenched his fists. 'Damn him...' 

As the days turned to weeks, then the weeks to months, Makoto's jealousy toward Kaji escelated. Every time he saw Kaji, every time he heard Misato talk about him... the very mention of his name made Makoto furious. Then one morning... 

Makoto saw Kaji in the hallway coming from the cafeteria. He ran up to him. "Mister Kaji? Do you think I could talk to you later on?" 

Kaji looked at the younger man strangely. "I guess so. What do you need to talk to me about?" 

"Women." Makoto answered simply. "I need help with women." 

"I see. Well, I can talk to you after 3 or so about it." Kaji said. 

"Thanks. Meet me in the boiler room at 3 then." Makoto said. 

"Why the boiler room?" Kaji asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow. 

"I don't want anyone around to hear us. It's kind of embarrassing." Makoto said. 

Kaji nodded. "I see." He scratched the stubble on his chin. 'Well, I see no harm in this. If Selee hasn't come after me by now, I doubt they ever will. I guess I will be alive later afterall.' Kaji thought to himself. "Okay, Lt. Hyuuga. I'll meet you then." 

Makoto bowed. "Thank you Kaji." He ran back the way he came from. 

Kaji shrugged and proceeded to do some inspections. 

Later.... 

Hyuuga entered the boiler room, hand placed carefully on his gun. He rounded the corner and found Kaji standing there by the fan. 

"Ah, there you are. You're late." Kaji said. 

Makoto pointed the gun and fired. The first shot rang out and missed Kaji's head by about a foot. It ricochetd off a wall and dug into the cieling. Kaji ducked behind some crates and drew his own gun. He took aim and fired. Makoto screamed in pain, grasping his shoulder. He dropped his gun and fell to his knees. 

"Why are you doing this, Hyuuga?" Kaji asked, still poised behind the crates, gun aimed. 

Makoto looked over at Kaji. "The Major..." Makoto said. "I need to rid her of you so I can have her to myself." 

"What the HELL?" Kaji asked. "THAT'S why you're trying to kill me???" 

Makoto nodded. "Yeah." 

Kaji rolled his eyes. "Geez." 

"What?" Makoto asked. "Don't you think she's worth killing for?" 

"I'm romantic, not stupid." Kaji said. "If you want her, go ahead. It's not like I can't get another gilrfriend." He stood up. 

Makoto's jaw dropped. "You... You're serious, aren't you?" 

Kaji nodded. "Yeah." Makoto picked his gun up off the floor and put it back in its holster. "I'm sorry, Kaji." 

Kaji walked over to him. "It's okay, Hyuuga." He placed a hand on Makoto's shoulder and went to leave the boiler room. Makoto smiled. He could finally have his chance to touch her... to love her. He started to stand up when He heard Kaji walk back into the boiler room. 

"...I forgot to tell you one thing, Hyuuga." Kaji said, standing in the doorway. 

"What's that Kaji?" Makoto asked, his back still turned to the other man. 

Kaji smiled slyly. "I was..." he aimed his gun at the back of Makoto's head "...never serious when I said that about you being able to have Misato. I love her more than anyone could ever comprehend. That's why I have to do this." 

Makoto turned to face Kaji, he fumbled for his gun, but it was too late. A shot rang out and Makoto's eyes widened. Blood trickled from his mouth, then he fell to the floor, dead in an instant. His face was cut from his glasses, which broke when he hit the floor with his face. Blood was escaping his body through both his face and the hole in the side of his head. 

Kaji put his gun away and took out his cell phone. He dialed a few numbers. "Katsuragi... it's me..." 

THE END 

Pleeeeeeze review and tell me what you think!!! 


End file.
